


Three Times Bucky Thought Steve was an Idiot, and One Time He Discovered the Truth

by winterfalls42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky is the older brother, Drama, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Humor, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Team as Family, three times one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: the title basically covers the whole story lol
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Three Times Bucky Thought Steve was an Idiot, and One Time He Discovered the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> My first English STONY fanfic! Actually it's more like a story about the brotherhood between Bucky & Steve, but I can't help writing STONY!!!  
> I wrote it in fragment time, and this work has no beta, so sorry for the possible mistakes :(  
> That's all, I hope you enjoy it!♥

01

“Steve, tucking the newspaper into your shoes won't make you taller,” Bucky pointed out, drawing a small gap with his hands. “It just makes you look more ridiculous.”

Steve nodded, then stuff another piece of newspaper into his shoes.

Bucky rolled his eyes, impatiently, “Whatever. Just make sure say those words I had taught you, okay?”

However, Steve forgot to bring the flowers and messed up, again. After the seventh failure Bucky started to consider this some kind of entertainment for himself – watching Steve failed in various ways. He wished Steve could meet a wonderful girl, but on the other hand, it was not a crime to make fun of your best friend when he always had ways to piss off his date.

Besides, look at Steve. He looked like he could pass away at any time. No matter how Bucky defended him, few girls would like to hang out with Steve. And when he said few, the odds was actually as rare as a meteorite hitting the earth right on Roosevelt's head - they all supported Roosevelt, who didn't.

“All right, to celebrate your twelfth unsuccessful date, buy me some pizza?” Bucky took Steve by the neck.

“I would like to do that… but the problem is, I don’t have any money left now.”

Bucky snaped at him, “How? You have been out like, half an hour, and you spent all of your money?”

“I am sorry,” Steve blinked, “she accidently broke a vast…”

“And YOU pay for the loss?”

“And the bill, too.” He answered quickly, of course he would do that.

Idiot, thought Bucky annoyed, so he gave Steve a light punch in the back.

Then he went out and bought Steve a sandwich with his hard-earned savings.

02

“Are you gonna keep staring or you’ll go after her,” Bucky said to Steve, “Don’t miss the boat, dude.”

They were sitting at the bar, drinking, while Steve had to glance at Peggy almost every three minutes.

Steve mumbled, “But I heard she is seeing Mr. Stark?”

Bucky, who heard about the whole thing from Steve, gave Steve a nudge with the impulse to beat some courage into the blonde’s mind. “Stark just said they would have breakfast, literally - after all, it was early in the morning when they sent you to that Hydra base.” said Bucky, “And you have never asked the lady.”

“But I think she’s mad at me now.” Steve looked uncertain.

“Gosh, and early I was happy for you becoming such a handsome chap,” Bucky looked at the other two people. Though Howard was chatting with Peggy now, Bucky was very sure there was no romantic spark between them. Plus, it was so obvious that Peggy was also fond of Steve.

“Seriously, go check at her,” Bucky nearly yelled at his friend, “Go, ask her for a dance, or anything you can think of but not stupid!”

Now Steve finally left, but Bucky was not in the mood to hook up with the bar bartender anymore.

Idiot, thought Bucky, what would Rogers do without him.

When he fell from the train, Bucky thought of Steve and Peggy. And he felt sorry that he could not see Steve invite his beloved girl to a dance.

Don’t die you fool, Bucky said to Steve in his mind, and live on. But never cry for me because you look terrible when crying.

And then came the winter soldier.

03

Once again when Bucky felt that Steve was mentally retarded, it has been a long time since, about 71 years and a few months.

When the young Stark and another doctor, Banner, completely cleared his mind, Bucky finally got to see Steve. This man showed up in hospital as soon as he could, wearing white shirt and cream-colored trousers (bad choice), with tearful blue eyes staring at Bucky.

Bucky sighed, pulled Steve to him and gave him a hug.

Steve buried himself on Bucky's shoulder and let out a sob, which startled Bucky. So he patted Steve on the back, with both hands, and whispered to comfort him that he was back.

“Your face is disgusting now,” Bucky chuckled, “Hi, Steve, it’s been a while.”

Stark, sitting by the window the whole time, uttered a snorting laugh. Bucky glared at him. During the recovery session they had become friends, he appreciated all the effort but still, Tony Stark was a bitch.

Steve let go of him (finally), the famous Captain American was like a missing child who had just been found by his parents - no, Bucky didn't want to be positioned like this, he was definitely too young and good-looking to be Steve's father - brother, barely.

“Sorry, it's just… anyway, welcome back.” Steve rubbed his nose. He looked soft, so Bucky couldn't help but reach out and patted Steve's head. It wasn’t his fault.

Steve hugged Bucky again, and Bucky swore with his robotic arm that he heard Steve started crying a little.

This little idiot, Bucky thought.

And Stark, don't laugh so loud. Your voice is terrible and annoying, really.

+1

Bucky guessed that as an ex-murderer, a brainwashed former villain, he had every right to get up at 2 a.m. for a nightmare and to make himself a cup of coffee.

So it was also not his fault when he ran into Steve stealing some pizza from their refrigerator.

However, it was 2 a.m. and Steve looked suspicious.

“Don't tell me you didn't have dinner and wake up hungry.” Bucky said.

Steve obviously didn't expect this. “Bucky? You are still awake?” He asked in surprise.

“Don't look at me like that. I just stay up late for a movie marathon.” Bucky made up a reason so that Steve, who was always a kind-hearted fool, didn't have to worry for him.

“Was it one of Tony’s recommendations?” Steve bought his words. “When I first started to adapt to the modern life, he used to accompany me to watch a lot of movies.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow - Stark never invited him to a movie.

“Just two of you, going to the cinema?” questioned Bucky.

Steve nodded. “Is something wrong?”

“No, never mind.” Bucky took an apple on the table, and his coffee was ready, “go enjoy your pizza.”

When Steve turned around, Bucky accidently noticed a suspicious mark on his neck, like a hickey.

Now that he finally realized what was wrong with Steve - he looked like he had sex with some hot stripper for hours.

But that was Steve. When he saw strippers, he would blush, or take off his coat and put it on them.

So weird.

Therefore, feeling curious and obliged to care about Steve's love life, Bucky took the most direct approach - he pretended to leave, then secretly followed Steve.

Steve was a super soldier, but Bucky was a super soldier and a super spy working for decades. He was carefully, and Steve looked less sober as the usual, so he didn't find Bucky.

Steve walks to the door of a room. Wait, that's - Stark's?

Bucky's eyes widened. Since he became winter soldier, he hadn't stared at someone so surprise, but why—

“Steve?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

Then it seemed the invisible housekeeper opened the door. “Please tell me there is still something to eat, I am starving.” Along came Tony’s complain.

“I bring some pizza, hope you wouldn’t mind,” Steve’s voice was very gentle, filled with affection, “Another round?”

Damn it, he had never seen that coming.

“I can’t feel my legs, honey,” Tony grumbled, “pizza is welcomed here, but you are not.” 

“Tony.” And there was this sweet tone Bucky never heard before coming from Steve’s mouth. A chill shiver rippled over his skin.

Then the door was shut and Bucky went back his room, running.

Bucky didn't sleep all night, and his mind was full of Steve and Tony. The image of these two being together disturbed him. He was so regretful for following Steve that he didn't even eat the apple nor finish his coffee. They were all spoiled on the way back.

“Steve and Tony?” when the next morning Bucky mentioned them, Clint just shrugged and explained to his new teammate, “They have been dating each other for several months, yet Tony still believes that none of us had found out.”

“What about Steve?”

“He was the one who made us his wingmen, and woman - Nat had all the fun,” the way Clint rolled his eyes made Bucky thought they might have a lot to talk about in this topic, “You know, pretending Steve hadn’t seen any of those movies so Tony volunteered to take him to the cinema.”

“When I first started to adapt to the modern life, he used to accompany me to watch a lot of movies.” was Steve’s version of the story.

“Well, sometimes he asked me for help, so I bought those tickets and told Tony I was called out for some SHIELD’s mission,” Clint continued, “I left the tickets, then Steve ‘casually’ mentioned the movie, and Tony would willingly invite Steve.”

“Damn.” and all Bucky could spill out was this.

Clint smirked, “Yeah, he loves our billionaire that much. I did it like two or three times, it was fun to watch them though. And it’s Steve, right? You know he became our leader for a reason.”

At that time, Bucky felt his effort to help Steve get laid was just a joke.

Steve was everything but a fool, that was the final truth.

And Bucky decided that their friendship was going to sink, into the ocean, like Titanic. For about ten minutes or so.

[extra]

01  
Bucky and Clint became friends after this.

02  
Natasha tried to teach Bucky how to make up because the dark circles around Bucky’s eyes got thicker and thicker.

03  
Even now Bucky would still dream of Howard, and dream of him, a weak old king, holding the star shield and Tony on the Stark Tower. And then Steve the evil dragon, spraying the torch, grabbed the shield and took Tony away.  
He beat Steve up in the training room.  
God bless America.


End file.
